A double surprise
by Ashy-Matsuno-Boy
Summary: A diodeshipping story, Clemont is thinking about how to surprise Ash on his birthday, so he brings an old friend to help him with the surprise!


**A double surprise**

 **It was a beautiful Wednesday morning, Clemont was sit near to a river, he was worried , thinking about a plan, because today is Ash's birthday and he had no idea what present he could give to his boyfriend:**

"Aaaahh! I wasn't born to think about this kind of stuff, what can i do? I need to do something very special, something he will never expected to receive, like the surprise he give me on valentine's day, but i need a new one, more special, oh men! This is frustrating!"

 **He felt dissapointed, he turn his head down, watching his own reflect on the water and thinking:**

"forgive me Ash, is just…i'm not good planing surprises"

 **The sad boy kept watching his reflect, suddenly a memory pass throught his mind, that memory give Clemont the perfect idea for a present**

"That's it! It's perfect! YES! IT'S SO PERFECT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M A GENIOUS HAHAHA GOOD MOVE CLEMONT! I'M A MASTER ON THIS! OH ASH YOU'RE GONNA BECOME CRAZY! HAHAHA"

 **Then someone shows up:**

"Clemont are you ok?"

 **The laught instantly dissapear for a blush**

"Serena! How long have you been there?"

"hehe i just get here! Why are you screaming like a psycho!"

"me? Hehe screaming? Me? What do you mean? Oh don't you hear scream is good for health hehehehehehe"

"hmm whatever, are you ready for Ash's birthday party tonight? I suppose you'll be there, he is your boyfriend, you have to!" (Inner serena: The boyfriend you stole me! You damn idiot!)

"Yes, i was trying to think about a good gift for him"

"i'm happy to hear that because he's waiting something special from us, but especially from you! So don't screw it up! Ok?"

"yes yes i got it! I'll prepare the perfect surprise for him!"

"ok see ya at night"

"Serena! Wait! Can you do me a favor? Can you distract Ash until night? I have to do something first"

"Sure i will, i don't have a problema with that"

"Really? Oh thanks! Thanks! Thanks! I'll be back in a couple of hours!"

 **Then Clemont started to run in to the forest while he was screaming:**

"DON'T START THE PARTY WITHOUT ME! HEHEHE THERE'S NOTHING SCIENCE CAN'T SOLVE, HERE I GO!"

 **Serena just laugh:**

" Definitely they're made for each other, both are very strange sometimes hehe"

 **AN HOUR LATER:**

"Where is that place? I know it was here, but where? Oh men i not gonna make it before the party, where are you? I know is here! (concentrate, concentrate….. got it!), now i remember!"

 **A few minutes later:**

"There it is!, finally!, now step 2, here i go!"

 **Clemont was looking for a cave, but what he was looking for on that cave?, what was he planning for Ash's birthday? Suddenly a scream came out from inside the cave:**

"YES! I DID IT! BRACE YOURSELF ASH! YOU'RE GONNA BECOME CRAZY!"

 **What was happening inside Clemont's mind?**

 **Later that night:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH! CONGRATULATIONS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"OH guys thank you so much! You're the best" -said Ash-

"we did all this for our favorite pokemon trainer" -said serena-

"Ash i couldn't buy you anything but i did this for you, i made this bracelet for you, a show of our friendship" -said Bonnie-

"oh you Little beauty, it's beautiful! Thanks!, come here" -said Ash while he hugged Bonnie-

 **While Ash and Bonnie were distracted, Serena took a momento to ask something to Clemont:**

"Hey! Did you bring anything?

"Sure! Hehe"

"Good, but where is it?"

"(Glasses shine)Trust me! I made a great surprise for he, but it's for later hehe" -said clemont with a big smile and raising his eyebrows-

"(facepalm) ah…you pervert!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY! YOU'RE A PERV….."

 **Both forgot Ash and Bonnie was there:**

"a perv…perv….perfect person! Do you? DO YOU?" -Said Serena-

"hehehehe ye…yes hehehe what she said" -said Clemont-

"Is there any problem guys?" -Ash said-

"A problem? A problema?! What are you talking about Ash? Hehehe, just open your presents!" Said Ash and Clemont-

"oh! Ok cool!"

 **A few minutes later:**

 **Clemont was sit on Ash's laps having a good time on the party with all the crew, when Serena said:**

"Well Ash it's time to turn off the candles"

 **Then Clemont said with a sexy look and voice to Ash:**

"So are you ready to blow out the candle?"

"Which one do you want me to blow out?" -said Ash with a sexy look to Clemont

POW! POW! POW!

"Ouch my head! Serena what the_?

"You're such a perverts! Don't you see there is a Little girl here, control yourselfs! Don't make me punch you again!"

 **The two boys started to laugh**

"God what i've done to deserve this!" -said serena-

Later that same night:

"Guys i really want to thank you all for this! It means a lot to me! Thank you! Well….(yawn!)….i think it's time to sleep! But first i'll take a bath! Goodnight girls!

"Goodnight Ash!" -both girls said-

"So Clemont, do you want to take a bath with me? Maybe you can help me hehehe"

"Oh Ash i would like to but i feel very tired so i think i'm going to sleep now!"

"Oh OK!..ok….i supose it's ok, have a goodnight honey!"

 **And with a kiss Ash say goodbye to Clemont for that day! Or that was what he thought.**

 **Clemont came quick to their bedroom to prepare all while Ash was bathing**

"Ok it's show time!"

 **A stranger voice came from the closet:**

"dude can i go out now?"

"shhhh don't talk so loud! Someone might hear you! Just be prepared, he's taking a bath now so we have less tan 10 minutes to prepare all!"


End file.
